1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage cases, and more particularly pertains to a storage case for conventional accordion-fold cardboard automobile sunshades. These sunshades are utilized to protect the interior of an automobile from the intense infrared and ultraviolet radiation from the sun. These sunshades are formed from accordion-folded cardboard and are adapted to be stretched across the inside windshield of an automobile when the automobile is parked in the sun. These sunshades have achieved widespread popularity. Currently, when these sunshades are not in use, they are folded to a compact size and secured by a rubber band. Because these sunshades are formed from cardboard, they are susceptible to damage from bending and from contact with water brought into the interior of the automobile on the shoes of the automobile occupants. In order to provide adequate storage protection for these conventional sunshades, the present invention provides a case for the reception of the folded sunshade. Additionally, motorists experiencing mechanical difficulties such as a breakdown or a flat tire on the highway require a device to warn other motorists and to summon assistance. In order to simultaneously solve the sunshades storage problem and to provide a device for emergency highway signalling, a second embodiment of the present invention combines a sunshade storage case and a highway signal marker into a single compact package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of storage cases are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a storage case is to be found in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 214,308, which issued to Takashi Matsuo on June 3, 1969. This patent discloses an ornamented packing bag having a generally rectangular configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 214,309, which issued to Takashi Matsuo on June 3, 1969, discloses a similar, ornamented, generally rectangular packing bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,839, which issued to W. Clayton et al on Dec. 29, 1970, discloses a double walled thermoplastic bag comprising a flattened tube formed from a thermoplastic laminate, with the tube being sealed at one end and the double walls of the bag being heat sealed together along a plurality of intersecting heat sealed areas. Air encapsulated in these heat sealed areas provides a protective packing for the contents of the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,340, which issued to R. McDonald on Dec. 15, 1970, discloses a plastic sheet designed to be used as a cover, separator or a wrapping material and a bag including two layers in surface to surface contact. Each of the layers is perforated, but the perforations of one layer are out of registry with those of the other, thereby forming an imperforate double layer which, when separated, forms two separate perforated layers through which air can easily pass. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,434, which issued to E. Lebherz on Jan. 1, 1974, discloses a book bag formed from fabric material. The bag is formed from overlying fabric layers forming separate compartments and is designed to be supported over the shoulder of an individual. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 244,914, which issued to D. Nicol on July 5, 1977, discloses a generally rectangular ornamented bag provided with a looped handle. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 246,510, which issued to S. Lin on Nov. 29, 1977, discloses a generally rectangular plastic bag having a pair of spaced brackets on one side supporting a looped handle.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a suitable storage case for storing accordion-fold cardboard automobile sunshades in a protected environment. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a storage case for automobile sunshades Which may also be utilized as an emergency highway marker. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of storage cases, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such storage cases, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.